


Snow Day

by soer



Series: otpb 2014 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day out in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The white swirled around, beautiful to look at but cold in temperature. From afar, it was like a painting, the soft droplets akin to the dab of an artist’s brush, prominent amongst the gray sky’s backdrop. There, on the street, in one part of town a boy and his dog walked, the former wrapped in thick layers while the latter bounced up and down, eager to run through the white phenomenon. But his owner remained calm so the animal refrained from excessive action. They had only just begun their walk—there would be plenty of opportunity later.

They passed by other humans and dogs, but there was considerably less of both around than there had been the day before. Nigou didn’t mind. His quiet master was always surrounded by other humans but none of them had anyone he could talk to, so he was quite used to it. As they passed by the noisy buildings, Nigou’s tailed wagged faster in anticipation. They were almost at the park and he couldn’t wait to be let off his leash and play with his kind master.

Their destination was less than a block away; Nigou could smell the scents of pine freshly blended with snow. Not only that, but he could sense another person as well.

The small dog gave into temptation and ran the last stretch of the way, pulling his owner behind him.

“Ah, Nigou wait up,” Kuroko gasped as he was suddenly jerked forward by his beloved pet who had stayed quite mellow until now.

 _I guess he couldn’t wait,_ Kuroko thought, and seeing the park up ahead, released the leash so Nigou could go full speed ahead. At the moment, he didn’t feel like running alongside his dog, nor was he worried about Nigou getting into trouble with others. It was quite a dreary-looking day, and Kuroko had no doubts that the majority of the population was indoors, basking in the warmth of their houses. _Perhaps he would spend up that energy faster._ Without the force tugging him forward, Kuroko was able to continue at his own pace until he reached the park, following the small prints that disturbed the snow’s peaceful rest.

It wasn’t until he heard a rough voice cry out in surprise that he realized he was wrong to assume that they were mostly alone.

Aomine hadn’t expected to be toppled down by a small creature when he knelt to pick up the phone he had dropped only a few seconds earlier.

“Oof! What the–” Aomine shook the snow off of him as he realized exactly who was jumping up and down on his chest in excitement. “Eh? Aren’t you Tetsu’s dog?”

Nigou wagged his tail, barking in excitement to see the taller human. What a surprise this had been, to run into his master’s friend! He bounced up and down on the other’s chest, leaving small flecks of snow on the jacket the other wore.

“Nigou, down.” Kuroko commanded, finally reaching the two. “Sorry about that Aomine-kun,” he apologized, taking Nigou off Aomine and settling him back onto the snow.

“Nah, that’s alright Tetsu,” Aomine said, standing up and brushing the flakes off his jacket. “You guys out for a walk in this weather?”

Kuroko nodded. “Nigou was eager to for it. What about you Aomine-kun?”

Aomine rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Ah, my feet carried me here, actually.”

Nigou ran in between their feet energetically. He wanted to play! His short barks grabbed their attention and the taller of the two let out a chuckle.

“It seems like Nigou wants to play. Did you bring a Frisbee, Tetsu?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko nodded, pulling out a dark blue Frisbee from the small bag he had with him. Nigou became noticeably more spirited as soon as he saw it, eyes never leaving the object in Kuroko’s hand. With one flick of his wrist, Kuroko sent the disc flying off into the air and Nigou ran after it like a bullet, returning shortly afterwards, dropping it at their feet expectantly.

Kuroko patted the dog’s head while Aomine picked up the disc and flung it out farther into the distance, causing Nigou to chase after it. For some time they continued this activity until they tired of it, whereas their actions then turned into attacking each other with snowballs, regardless of the cold environment around them.

“Take that!” Aomine shouted jubilantly, his tanned face tinged red from the cold as he returned the projectile to the direction it had come from. “Just like basketball I can return your passes!”

Kuroko grimaced as the cold pack of snow hit him square in the face, but he couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face after hearing Aomine’s ridiculously cheesy line. “That might be so, but can you dodge this?”

With one well-aimed stone, Kuroko hit the branches of the tree above Aomine, causing a large pile of snow to drop down and completely cover the taller teen in an instant. Seeing his plan come to fruition, Kuroko smirked and did a little victory dance while Nigou (who had helped by kicking the tree behind Aomine’s back earlier to give it more impact) ran around him in circles, barking to share his master’s triumph.

When there was no sign of movement from the snow pile three minutes later, Kuroko went over and started to dig around.

“Aomine-kun? Aomine-kun where are you?” he asked, concern beginning to creep up in his voice. The pile of snow had been big, yes, but he hadn’t thought it was heavy enough to knock out the taller teen. For moment, he worried that the other would catch hypothermia, but these thoughts were chased away as he was suddenly tackled down without warning.

He felt the coldness of snow on his back even through the layers he had put on prior to his walk and the weight above him pinning him down constricted his movement.

Blue eyes stared into darker blue orbs, the two of them breathless for one moment, locked by the intensity of the gaze between them. Kuroko’s heart palpitated in his chest, a loud _thud-thud-thud_ in his ears and he wondered if Aomine could feel how fast his heart was pounding.

He wondered if Aomine was feeling the same as he was, and could he help it if he wanted Aomine to just lean down _right now_ and capture his lips with his own? He could see it in the way those dark eyes hovered over his slightly parted lips, in the way Aomine _looked_ at him.

And then his sides were mercilessly attacked and the moment between them was gone as Kuroko struggled to escape from his assailant.

“A-Aomi-hahaha-ne-kun hahaha st-st-stop,” Kuroko gasped, trying to push Aomine’s hands away and failing, being considerably weaker in physical strength.

“No way Tetsu!” Aomine said, relentless in his attack. “Not after you dumped a whole pile of snow onto me like that!!”

“But-but,” Kuroko tried to block the fingers trailing all around his side. “Aomine- _kun_!”

It was only until Kuroko was red and completely out of breath that Aomine released Kuroko from his torment, pulling him onto his lap. Kuroko leaned tiredly onto Aomine’s chest as he struggled to catch his breath. When he could speak again, his voice was soft with a hint of a pout. “That was cruel, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine’s voice came out as a breathy chuckle, worn out from the day’s activities. “Yeah, I know. Sorry Tetsu.”

The two of them sat there until they were sufficiently recovered before heading back with a promise to have another day out soon.

Unfortunately the both of them came down with a fever that lasted for the entire week. But maybe it wasn’t that surprising. After all, that’s what happens when idiots stay out too late in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Written: Feb 21, 2014


End file.
